La Vida Loca Keshin
by X-Mixer's Strange Library
Summary: Inuyasha collides with yet another person vyng for the jewel shards. Though she seems...weirder than the others. Better yet, a mysterious power flows in her. Is it really as simple as her being a half demon? Or is there more underneath this individual? INUKIK! Shoujo ai warning! EDITED as of 07/24/2016
1. Preamble

**I do not own Drakengard or Inuyasha. Plz enjoy.**

* * *

 **Preamble**

Four made the mistake of poking the gash in her gut.

The punishment was immediate as fire surged all throughout her body. Her head reeled back, slamming into the bark of the tree she was resting against. Her teeth almost cracked from the force of her jaw tightening as the pain made her eyes water.

"That shitty mongrel…" She laughed painfully and bitterly as she coughed up a bit of blood. "Ha...listen to me curse… How unladylike. I underestimated him...or overestimated myself…" She shifted away from the tree and onto her back shakily, wincing as she agitated her wound. "I guess I shouldn't have expected to have mastery over my power just yet."

"Inuyasha…" The brunette recalled his name. "I won't take this defeat lightly."

Her eyes grew heavy as her shallow breath grew calm. She managed to drift off. "I will rip those jewel shards away from you...along with your beating heart."

"My sister's dream will come true."

 **~La Vida Loca Keshin~**

* * *

 **A/N:Before this story gets away from me, I figured I should readjust it while I had the chance. I think have better plan for this now...**

 **More later! I promise!**


	2. Enemy

**I do not own Drakengard or Inuyasha. Plz enjoy.**

* * *

 **Enemy**

"Damn, that girl's troublesome…" At least he had come away with the jewel shards. Inuyasha jumped out of the well, satisfied.

The Noh Mask didn't prove all that tough in the end. It was only made of a hunk of wood with a shard stuck in it, after all. Yet the fragment had been enough to bring it to life, enabling it to terrorize humans.

Just one of the lavender slivers right in the palm of his hand.

What kind of power would be brought out of him when he had the whole jewel? Would he too end up slavering for flesh, absorbed by his most carnal instincts?

The jewel could be tainted and grant power by way of one's hatred. The Hanyou arguably had plenty hate to give. Many people, demon and human, had inspired it in him over the long years. He wondered if it had changed him. Most likely, it had in one form or another. Though he wouldn't say he was no longer himself.

His mother wouldn't want that to happen.

That being said, Inuyasha often contemplated hating her in the past. Especially after she died and left him all alone. No, not alone but with a brother who hated him! The bastard tried to kill him on a few different occasions even as a pup...er, kid. Most likely, the full blood allowed him to escape because he thought it was amusing. Or he assumed his little brother was worse of alive.

So yes. At times, he would give into the temptation to feel like it was all the mortal woman's fault. Why couldn't she have been born a powerful demon?

One that could have protected him and made him great. Why couldn't she still be with him? Why was he to bare the cross of his parents' sins? Eventually, the answer had dawned on him.

If Izayoi had been a demon, she wouldn't have been his mother. The kind, loving woman that his father feel for. The one he trusted with her son's soul. The one that was close to his heart up until the day she passed. And well...his old man was just dead. Period.

The glass creaked as his hand tightened around the container.

But maybe if had been a whole demon, he wouldn't have fallen for Kikyo. To think he'd been about to throw it all away for her and she for him. No, that last part was a lie. She was never going to sacrifice anything for him. She'd just been toying with him all along. Pitying the poor little half breed as she laughed at his stupidity. When she finally grew bored of it, she ran him through.

He'd thought…

Sigh...It didn't matter what he thought. Not even now. That was why it all hurt so badly.

He wanted so much to be able to hate her. Inuyasha yearned for it so badly, he could have cried. Yet even if his mind screamed that she was the enemy, he could not make his heart follow suit. It was his most damning weakness.

He blamed Kagome.

Why couldn't the priestess' soul have stayed dead? Or at least stayed away from him. Of course, he'd still have been bound to that tree. Maybe that would have been preferable to seeing that traitorous bitch's double parade around on a regular basis. The teen was Kikyo and not at the same time;A ghost of the woman he loved.

He didn't [want] to see Kikyo in Kagome. He swore he didn't! It wasn't fair to him or to her. It was as if his very essence conspired against him.

It was her face.

Yes, it was her face that always caused the problem. That was why he had tried to rake his claws over it when they first meet. It was her face...and her kindness. On the off chance she decided to show it, that is. Goddammit he was rambling to himself. Huh, what a mess.

At the end of the day, his predicament wasn't any one person's fault. Except his.

Inuyasha had allowed his resolve to waiver in the face of love. He wouldn't do it again. Even if his soul turned black, his will would would take more than a shiny stone to change him. He would command his power, not the other way around. The Hanyou-no! Yokai would never be pained by or fear anything again. Inuyasha would be haunted no more.

And that would be enough to stave off any loneliness.

* * *

 **A/N:Sorry if it got all emo there. This is supposed to be a comedy and it will be. But I couldn't pass up the chance to pick Inu's brain. By the way, count on chapter lengths being kind of sporadic.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Let me know either way, but be _helpful_ about it! I can improve faster with your feedback.**

 **Hey a good day and catch you next time!**


	3. Stars

**I don't own Drakengard 3 or Inuyasha. Plz Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Through the Stars and The Abyss**

"You've been making that face for a while…" Kagome told the Hanyou. It was weird to see Inuyasha deep in thought for so long. Eyes unblinking, lips not moving, eyebrows semi-scrunched and his attention placed somewhere far away.

"He's probably upset because, that other half demon saved you when he couldn't," said Shippo, hazarding a guess. He gave an innocent shrug. "He's too proud for his own good."

*Bonk!*

The kit was rewarded with a smack on the head from Tetsusaiga's sheath.

"And you're too mouthy for your own good," Inuyasha murmured, barely coming out of his trance.

"Inuyasha," Kagome frowned, "there's no need for hostility." She turned her chopsticks in her noodles, staring into the campfire. She was somewhat occupied herself. "I think the real issue here was that she could passed down the well.

 **A few days ago…**

Night was approaching but it mattered not.

At last, Four had healed from her squabble with the half man and now she was free to seek him out again.

Granted, not a lot had changed since her defeat but that wasn't an excuse for not trying. The best form of learning was experience. Either way there was no way out of with what was on the line.

Her master...Her sister…

This was all she could do for them.

That was why, when she had felt the Shikon No Tama return, her heart began to swell with joy. Then it was busted to bits when she saw a shower of light wash over the land.

The brunette had heard the jewel's shattering was the work of a young Priestess;A Miko like herself. As if it that wasn't disgraceful enough, she was now relying on the aid of a half demon to make it whole.

Maybe she shouldn't have talked. After all, she had demon blood in her veins. But she was an honor bound Miko first and foremost. Her intentions were better than the dog's. Of that much she was sure.

Four needed only to head back in the direction she collided with him and so she did just. It least she hoped he would be that easy to find.

However, events took an interesting she spotted the Mongrel through the trees, he was jumping down a well. That in itself was bizarre. Was he trying to kill himself? Because it would take a much greater fall than that.

Ahh, wishful thinking without a doubt.

That being said, when he didn't come back out, it was cause for investigation. Four peered into it curiously, not knowing what to expect. Nothing.

Nothing is what she should have expected. It appeared to just be dried up old well. Some bones in the bottom provided the dirt with friends and vines permanently hugged the sides but that was it.

One could say it this well was... _bare bones_!

*Ba dump bump!*

"Oh…!" The small girl's body shook in revulsion and her spine clenched. Two had left more of an impact on her than she wanted. She shook her head, returning to the matter at hand.

The dog had clearly jumped down here and was nowhere to be seen. Hm... Interesting she could feel something here. The cold tingle of magic and mysticism pricking her skin.

This pit must connect to somewhere else via magic, but where? Maybe she shouldn't over think it. If she did, she could lose track of her "fellow" Hanyou all together. Four wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of trying to hunt them down again.

Her mind made up, she threw caution to the wind and dived into the abyss.

As glad as she was to not smack into the ground, she was a bit alarmed when the world disappeared and was replaced by a star studded ocean of black. Gravity surrendered as Four's body swirled around the traverse and the universe pushed and pulled at her.

It was a mere few seconds but every moment of powerlessness feels like an eternity.

Nevertheless it ended abruptly and the Hanyou Miko felt cold Earth on her back. She slowly stood up and brushed herself off...once she found her center of gravity again. And the spinning stopped.

Four cautiously climbed out of the well and found that aged wood had taken the place of greenery. This was a shrine. So her theory was correct.

Not one to dawdle, her feet carried her out of the wooden shelter and she was confronted with a bright frontier of sky cutting buildings. It was as if there was entire empire every couple of acres. She rubbed her eyes expecting it to fade yet it remained.

This couldn't be the land of the warring states could it?

Well, there was (what she assumed to be) a house right next to her. Maybe she should get information from the common folk. No!

She had to focus to find her target. But...she had no clue which direction he went and she didn't know how to navigate this land.

Then locals might have seen which way he went…

It should have only taken a minute...

* * *

 **A/N:I know it's short, but I feel like a have a better handle on things with a bit of brevity. That's not say you won't get bigger chapters. This is just the flow I'm going with for now.**

 **Always let me know how you think I'm doing. Like or hate it? Either way, feedback can be helpful. Polite feedback mind you.**

 **Have a chill day. Catch you later!**

 **P. you, Punkleman. Damn you! Also thank you, your voice is delightful:)**


	4. Small Soul

**I don't own Drakengard 3 or Inuyasha. Plz Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Small Soul**

Miss Higurashi looked up from the table when there was knocking the door. She went to answer it, figuring Kagome must have returned from seeing Satoru at the hospital. Imagine her surprise when a brunette in a green Miko garb was on her porch.

She didn't know of many people who wore vambraces and greaves so that only left one explanation. "You must be one of Inuyasha's and Kagome's friends!" She chirped endearingly.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise. "Uhm... Inuyasha's _friend_! Uh...yes!" She stuttered, caught of guard "Oh, my manners!" She bowed courteously. "Good evening, my name is Four...Now about Inuyasha..."

"You are precious!" Miss Higurashi crooned motherly. The girl couldn't have been older than Kagome herself. Her lithe frame looked regal and delicate. Especially with those twin tails in her hair. Not to mention, one could get lost in those green eyes of hers. They were shining and deep. The roman numeral on her forehead added a bit intricacy to her face. She was absolutely beautiful!

That being said, "How about some dinner?"

Even the way she tilted her head was darling. "What…?" Four's hand was being nabbed before she even knew what was going on.

That was how she ended up sitting at a table with an old man, a young boy and a middle aged woman.

The senior Higurashi male eyed her warily as he slowly took a bite of pickle while the child called Souta kept blatantly staring at her in some sort of mystified trance.

This wasn't unsettling at all.

"Here, sweetheart," the matriarch of the family set a nice plate of rice balls and cucumbers in front of her. The Hanyou just nodded her thanks dumbfoundedly as the woman retook her seat. "That is such a lovely shawl you're wearing," she noted kindly. "I should make Kagome one like that."

"I thought it was a cape," Souta said nibbling on his food.

"Thank you," their guest flushed, not sure what else to say. "And I guess it would be both." As to not be rude, she sampled her offerings and was pleasantly surprised. This was quite delicious! Very flavorful and poignant. She took in more, relaxed all of a sudden.

Souta slowed down a bit as something caught his eyes. "Cool weapon!" he swooned boyishly. "Did you make it yourself?"

It took the brunette a minute to realize he was talking about the claw gauntlet on her left hand. "Oh…" Her eyes actually lingered on it for a minute. "I'm not...sure where it came from," she confessed, an oddity popping out at her all of a sudden. "I just woke up one day to find it on my person." Hm…

"Spooky…" the boy remarked.

"Indeed…" The oldest Higurashi mumbled skeptically. This girl was different than Inuyasha. Or more accurately, the same. Some would doubt his affinity for the supernatural but at the very least, he could recognize a mystic when one was right in front of him. Even one that appeared to be human.

Kagome spoke of her friends and had mentioned nothing about a "Four". Furthermore, Inuyasha and Kagome were supposed to be the only ones able to pass through the well, if what Souta had told them about the night of the Noh Mask was true. No, no, this wasn't adding up at all. But what would a demon gain from pretending to be a friend and supping with them?

Lucky for him, he needn't keep wondering. The whole bizarre scene ended abruptly when Four sensed the unpleasant tingle of a spirit pass over head.

"I'm sorry!" She shot up and bowed before running outside. "It's been a lovely evening! Thank you!" With a couple of grand leaps and bounds she was on the roof a few blocks over, confused.

What was all that just now besides idiocy? What could have possibly made her mess around like that when she had a clear objective? Huh, never mind…

She could see now what had made her spine tingle. A yellow blip was zipping through the sky...with a child chained to it!

Of course, the Soul Piper.

Oh…

Today must have been the brunette's lucky day because there was a familiar set of red hakamas chasing after the yellow globe. The dog demon with a passenger on his back. His Priestess companion, no doubt.

Four wasted no time racing after them.

She was able to keep up until they stopped at an abandoned, burnt out domain. With a barrier inside of it. The Soul Piper's barrier where humans were cast into the pits of hell. What business could the duo have here? Was the other Miko trying to save a human soul?

The mongrel and girl entered the purple haze only for the human to vanish from his back. He whirled around, noticing her absence immediately and began to curse.

For just shook her head. Of course someone with half demon blood could not enter. The Piper's domain was for humans only. The girl was as good as damned. That meant she wouldn't miss her companion.

Four smiled, sharpening her claws over one another.

He must have the jewel shards on him and if not, she could make him tell her where he hid them.

"Kagome can't handle this!" She heard the inu demon growl worriedly.

That made Four stop as she recalled the name. That was right, her hostess from earlier had spoken that name. The family in the house must have been her's.

Her family…Dammit...

Four shook her head rapidly. As in convenient as it was, she had two oaths to shoulder. One of them was to preserve human life. It came before even her oath to her family.

Even if this Kagome had made a poor allegiance, she deserved the benefit of the doubt. After all, she had come here to offer salvation to a lost child. She sighed. Her only option was clear then. As unappealing as it was.

Inuyasha turned quickly as he felt and smelled a presence behind. His face screwed up in anger and annoyance as he saw who it was. "You!" He spat, drawing Tetsusaiga. His fangs showed as he sneered. "You want round two? I'm not in a good mood so it will be even quicker this time! I don't know how you followed me here but you're gonna regret it!" He raised his armament but Four simply held out her hand calmly as she walked towards him.

"My business with you is void at the moment," she said reluctantly. "I hold a solution to your , unless you want your friend to die for sure, put your sword down."

"Why should I trust that!?"

"You probably shouldn't," she admitted. "But I can't imagine you do anything for your partner at the moment. What's the harm in letting me try?"

He struggled for but a moment before sheathed his weapon, unwillingly. If she could reach Kagome somehow...

The brunette nodded before sitting down. Her body began to exude a green, blissful aura as she began to meditate. The dog asked what she was doing but she was already beginning to transcend.

…

The road to hell was pathed with good intentions.

Kagome had never been firm believer of that until now. Here she was, one hand on the edge of a cliff that loomed over a portal to hell! In her other hand, she held the girl Mayu who was tethered to a chain leading into the fiery abyss.

The Miko had simply wanted the save the girl and deliver her from evil.

Mayu was a young girl who, in life, had been convinced her brother was her mortal enemy. Simply because he appeared to be their mother's only concern. Her death only served to amplify her scorn.

She was sure that her birth giver had saved her brother and knowingly let her burn. So much that tried to end them both as a vengeful spirit. That was why the Piper took her back where she was its duty to see her to the other side. One way or the other.

The problem was that Mayu was about to lose her soul over false speculation .

Her mother hadn't known she had been in the apartment that night. She would have gone back in if she did. She had loved her daughter as much her son with her whole heart. Kagome simply wanted to make her see that.

And her reward appeared to be that she would fry along the little soul. What a world.

Oh no, her grip on the edge was coming loose! Was this really it!? Just as her fingers slipped she was grabbed. Her eyes grew wide in shock.

A green phantom had taken hold of her hand, a woman if the silhouette was to be an indicator. Kagome looked down to make sure she still had a girl of the little spirit. Mayu's horrified, yet present, face was enough confirmation. She looked back to her mysterious savior.

"Can you pull us up?" It probably wasn't a good idea to assume this was an ally she was dealing with but she hadn't let them fall…

"No!" The stranger spoke clearly, making Kagome's heart sink. "Not as long as you're holding the girl. You either need to release her-"

"That's not happening!"

"-or convince her to release herself."

The teen nodded, understanding what she had to do. Her eyes met Mayu's again. "Mayu, your mother loves you!" She shouted with conviction. "She wouldn't have ever let you burn! She loves you and she always has. And I know you love her too! Don't you wanna make up with her before you go?"

The child's eyes widened as it finally sunk in. Deep in her heart, she knew, her mother would never throw her away. "I...I miss you Mommy!" Her tiny voice wailed as her big eyes began to water. "I wanna say I'm sorry, I always wanted to make up with you!"

Just like that, the chain latching onto the little child broke and the flames disappeared.

Four was able to pull them out.

 **Present**

"So her name was Four…" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"I knew that already," Inuyasha nodded tersely. "I wonder what she playing at, getting all buddy buddy with your kin."

"That is kinda strange," Shippo mused. "But I guess it's not completely unordinary tactics for a demon."

"She was probably trying to get them to tell her where I went," the half man surmised as he scoffed. "The joke was on her cause they didn't even know I showed up."

"Yeah…" Kagome drawled as something her companion said clicked. "Wait! You already knew her name!?"

Inuyasha inched back as she stood up angrily, "Yeah…" He didn't appreciate that look in her eyes. "We scraped before…" Did he forget mention that?

Either way, he would be made rectify it immediately.

The young kit scooted back as his adoptive parent fumed, fearful. The half man was about to be in serious trouble.

"Explain," Kagome rumbled. " _Now_!"

* * *

 **A/N:Longer this time! We're still coming along alright.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Feel free to speak up but remain curteous.**

 **I'll check you later!**


	5. Out of Sorts

**A/N:I don't own Drakengard 3 or Inuyasha. Plz Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Out of Sorts**

"What are you getting mad about?" Inuyasha questioned. Surprisingly, he was still level headed. It wasn't like him not to hot-blooded. "Why does it matter if I met her before?"

Kagome trembled slightly as she responded. "For starters, when I asked you who she was, you said, in that simpering tone of yours, 'Who cares?'!" She threw her hands up for punctuation, infuriated. It was bad enough that some random demon had been in her house!Or half demon as it were. Her grandfather had been able to tell she was only half, oddly enough. But that fell beside the point!

"Second, you got into a fight without telling me!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha drawled, really not following her at all. "What of it?" What was she getting at? Wait...simpering?

Kagome stamped her foot. "We're supposed to be partners!" She blasted. "How am I supposed to watch your back if I don't know what to look out for!?"

The half man understood a little bit better. Hold on, the Miko was worried about protecting _him_? _He_ was the demon and she was the one who was a glass cannon. "Man, you're a weirdo!" He scoffed, standing up. He supposed he would explain anyhow. "I didn't say anything because it wasn't a big deal. I could have killed her anytime I wanted, in fact." His arms crossed indignantly.

The kit and the teen shared a glance.

"Yet she still alive," Shippo pointed out, openly skeptical. The Hanyou's reasoning skills seemed to be leaving him. Not that he possessed many to begin with. "You want to try another lie?"

"You wanna lose your tone, smartass?" He bit back.

"Inuyasha," the teen spoke calmly this time, almost beseeching. "What's actually going on?" Her brown eyes were a bit too vulnerable for comfort. She knew he _hated_ having someone worry over him.

The Hanyou stiffened, backed into a corner. Sigh...Alright. What good was hiding it anyway? If they found out during a pivotal moment, it could end up messy. He took a deep breath, becoming stoic and composed. "That half demon, Four, has enigmatic power." His teeth almost creaked under the weight of his frustration.

"Enigmatic...power?" Kagome repeated slowly while Shippo blinked with curiosity.

"She can stop my Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha growled, a bit of fury leaking out with iit. "And that's not all. He ran his claws through his hair, figuring he better start from the beginning. "It was a bit before the fight with Noh Mask…"

 **Some time Ago…**

Inuyasha's ears perked as the night air grazed against them. It was strange that he could still find pleasantness in the small things like roaming the woods. He still did it occasionally on the nights rest wouldn't come to him easily. For one reason or another. He made sure to scan the perimeter around where Kagome and Shippo slept to assure they'd be safe for a bit. Then he would meander off a little ways in a random direction. So he walked.

He didn't mind the soft tingle of grass on his feet as he went. Or the cicadas as they sang. For the moment, he could forget that there was no rest for the wicked. A sweet, _fragile_ moment.

...

Inuyasha jumped just as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. From above, he could see the part of the treeline coming down and the suspicious figure responsible.

He drew his Tetsusaiga on the way back down to the earth, his feet barely making a sound. He brandished his blade, coiling muscles as he took his battle stance. "To who do I owe the pleasure?" The Hanyou growled sarcastically.

The culprit stepped forward, bare toes flexing in the grass as she approached.

Amber eyes widened a little. "A Miko?" By her garb, he would've guessed so but his instincts served him better than his eyes. The dog man's nose could smell her demonic blood, feel her aura glaze over his skin. Not only that, but he could smell something more. "A half demon, huh?" His lips turned into a smirk.

Green eyes glinted at him. "As are you," she pointed to him with a finger sheathed in metal, claw finely sharpened. Her voice was like a lute. "And it's 'whom' by the way." She glanced him over. "The half demon Inuyasha, correct?" She smiled when he cocked an eyebrow. "You're getting quite infamous among demons."

"I get that alot," Inuyasha rolled his neck, cockily. "So what's your deal?" He gave her his best shit-eating grin. "You dress like Priestess for a reason or does it just get you off?"

The frown lasted only for a split second but it was enough for the half man. "Filthy mutt," she chuckled. "Since I know your name, I'll introduce myself. I am Four." Her hand gestured to herself, as she curtsied.

"That's gre~at. I didn't ask."

"You're a waste of skin," Four's mirth didn't fade this time. "I can already tell." She grinded her sharp digits against one another. "You're not a pure mortal so I have no qualms about ending you. But I will give you one chance to hand over the Shikon No Tama shards."

"Of course that's what you're after!" He exclaimed, not at all surprised. "I'll tell you what I tell everyone coming after these shards:sit and spin!"

"I knew you'd be too stubborn for Amnesty," the brunette's humor left but her smile stayed. "Demons often are."

"You mean like you?" Inuyasha sassed.

"Don't be a fool!" Four laughed. "I'm in a class of my own." In a blink, she was on him and Tetsusaiga barely shielded him as her talons bit it, sparks flying. He went to counter her and the result was the same;steel against steel. The cries continued ringing through the night air for a time. She was able to keep rhythm with his blows perfectly.

His bravado aside, the half man knew he couldn't be too sure of himself. Her demonic taint was more abundant than a half demon's should have been. He didn't like it. He needed to move this as far from the others as possible.

He jumped back and then dashed away, zig-zagging through the trees. Four followed, letting her claws tear apart the Earth as she ran, grinning sweetly. Not too shortly after, she closed in on him and with a powerful leap, she aimed to put her weapon in his spine. Her arm sank into the ground when she missed.

"Got you!" Inuyasha cried, trying to take advantage her predicament. Only for his blade to be caught by her gauntlet, their eyes and hatred meeting. Damn her, she was quick! Nevertheless, he stood his ground as he attempted to cleave through her armament.

Four pushed it back as he tried to bring it down, faltering ever so often. When it was clear there was no advantage for either of them, they bolted back from each other.

 _We're even!_ Inuyasha thought, feeling frustrated and relieved at the same time. He could win with a well placed attack. All he had to do was clash with her one more time.

"I'm tiring of this," the brunette deadpanned as she rolled her arm, preparing to go in again.

"So am I," the silver haired man chuckled. "So let's wrap things up!" He roared, rushing forward and sword raised.

The pair clashed again, metal screaming as their weapons collided. _Faster_! Sparks burned hotter as their swings doubled in speed. _Faster_! The epitome of the dog man's speed was brought out and Four barely managed to rebuff his strikes, less sure than before. That was it!

Inuyasha feigned going for a strike to her head then skewed it at the last second to go past her shoulder. With his free hand he landed a blow on her confused face. One that was strange enough to collapse a human skull. It didn't have that effect on the brunette but she went tumbling back with a yelp nonetheless.

"See ya later!" Inuyasha shouted as went to drive his blade through her sternum. To his anger, he missed by a hair as Four recovered just barely in the nick of time. Though she didn't avoid a slice across her gut. She mewled as she jumped away.

Her greens eyes were wild as she observed the blood seeping from her new wound. This wretch had hurt her...Her! "Bastard…!" She murmured deliriously as panic started to set in. He couldn't get away with this, the ignorant degenerate. Not a...chance...in hell.

"Yeah," the half man grunted. "I get that alot." He was so over this. Tetsusaiga raised up as he prepared to go in for the kill only for him to freeze.

Ice was traveling through his bone as his eyes widened. Four's body has slackened, her head drooping. Yet this was not death, he knew. What was this bizarre wind stinging his hide? It was almost like fire! He only became more turgid when her head raised up to reveal white eyes.

She was unconscious!

Unconscious but still generating a visible green, extravagant flame of an aura. Inuyasha felt his instincts scream at him, attack his ration. He needed to move. He needed to kill her, right now. _Right_ _now_!

He charged with his blade ready to bisect her but he would never land the blow.

Four's mouth dropped open like the lip of a puppet...and screamed. Her energy congealed as sigil appeared to protect her. The dog clashed with with the ethereal shield, his flesh tingling as the curved to his blade, discharging on either side of him. Was it the impact or that ghastly noise she was still wailing?

He keep pushing to break through and nearly there. Though it would prove to be in vain.

Tetsusaiga suddenly transformed back to its dulled state!

At the same time, the barrier blew apart and threw Inuyasha back, making his body skip across the ground as he landed. Ever tenacious, he quickly scrambled back to his feet only to see Four brokenly shambling into the tree line. He was ready to give chase but an inferno scorching his brain brought him back to his knees.

"Aaahhh!" He held his head as it pulsed. His hearing disappeared, replaced by the sound of broken bells. His lips started moving of their own volition. His mind began thinking thoughts in a strange voice. One that said strange things.

 _Lady Four. My mistress...Need to protect Four. Protect Lady Four. Lady Four...Lady Four...Lady Four…_

"Lady Four… Lady Four...Lady Four…"

It could not be helped. He needed to speak her blessed name. It _had_ to be spoken.

"Lady Four…"

 **Present…**

"I kept mumbling and slavering like that while I shambled after her until I finally snapped out of it…" Inuyasha's face was tinged with had lost in a way he wasn't use to dealing with.

Kagome face was riddled with sympathy for the lad. Inuyasha had his mind overcome. What did that even feel like that? The poor guy. She did remember him being extra quiet one morning but she thought he was just a little occupied.. Come to think of it, he had been noticeably less aggressive for a while.

That was why he hadn't mentioned Four. He must have felt so weak after all that. He didn't want to admit it. Admit that he couldn't protect her.

"That's pretty troublesome," Shippo voice. "For a half demon to be able to overcome another's brain with such ease. Even a mind as half baked as Inuyasha's-"

*Bonk*

 _And that's why I don't look up to you_! Shippo thought sulkily as the knot on his head began to swell.

Kagome would tend to it later. He'd somewhat earned that one hit just a little...

"You should have stopped while you were ahead," Inuyasha hissed with a sneer, still clenching his fist. In reality, he knew his anger really came from his own woes. The way she took him over was so terrifying. So _complete_. He felt certain no other demon possessed such a profound ability to subjugate. Was it because she was truly a Priestess as well?

It would make sense...The last woman to conquer his mind to such a degree was-

No. He wouldn't fall into that. He left that hell in the past. Four was her own brand of monster. Miko or otherwise. She made Inuyasha scared, made him fearful. It infuriated him! His knuckle cracked empathetically as he questioned what type of evil she could be and how she could exist.

When they met again, his resolve wavered. So much, that he relented at first opportunity. For himself as much as Kagome. Amber eyes looked to the still troubled maiden with uncertainty.

Four had saved Kagome.

His boogey-woman was the teen's savior.

Did she do it just to screw with him? To push his humiliation just that much further? Hm...He doubted it. Four didn't seem like the type to overplay her hand, needlessly. Not only that but how could Four know what Kagome meant to him?

Inuyasha wasn't even sure what she meant to him.

* * *

 **A/N:How am I doing so far?**

 **I fee like I'm doing better since I can sit at my desk again. Let me know how you feel with a fav, follow or review. To those of you have already supported me, even with just views, thank you. You don't know what it means to me.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Other things in my archive for your literary pleasure:**

 **Bent Roses Redux (RWBY and Drakengard Crossover)**

 **Wyrd Chronicle s (Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon Crossover)**

 **Queen (Alien and RWBY Crossover )**

 **Hollow Guise (Sword Art Online Hollow Fragment)**

 **Thing (Omega Quintet)**


	6. Entering Kikyo

**A/N:I do not own Inuyasha or Drakengard 3.**

 **Please Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Enter Kikyo**

Try as she might, those deep brown eyes wouldn't leave her mind.

Four had dragged her heels because of them. She couldn't help it; something about them simply warded her off. If the eyes were truly the gateway soul, then that girl's spirit was very abnormal. What was that woman's name again? Kagome, the dog had said. A somewhat strange name to go with a strange girl and her strange clothes. But why should any of it have been surprising when the human was from another era? A bizarre era. Just who or what was Kagome? When the Hanyou-Miko had saved her life, her dark eyes held some sort of unnatural life to them, a spark of spirit that was sparse among humans. Was the girl truly human? For the past few weeks, that very question plagued her. She didn't know the answer and wasn't sure that she ever wanted to. Those brown orbs of hers held something mystic in them, something that gave her wisdom beyond her years. Yet it was unclear if that something was sinister.

Of course, one insecurity lead to another. In this case, it was the dog. As she thought about their first fight, Four's confidence waned, much to her shame. The mutt's resistance had been stronger than any demon she'd faced before. The fact that he managed to make her flee while remaining relatively unscathed was unforgivable. On both their parts. No to mention, she'd _fainted_. When she came to, there was already a great distance between her and him but didn't keep the shudder out of her spine.

Four's perturbation was strong. Strong enough that she considered giving up the pursuit of the dog's pieces of Jewel. But she knew it wasn't possible. Her task was clear: complete and retrieve the Shikon no Tama. Or let injustice grow stronger without a fight. She was willing to bear many burdens but not that one. Thus, the brunette persisted despite any uneasiness.

That was how the brunette found herself back tracking to where she fought Inuyasha. From that point, finding his village was simple enough. The villagers gave her strange looks but not weren't unfriendly to her. They had no reason to believe she wasn't fully one of them. Not to mention, the sentiment was easily enforced by her Shinto.

Inuyasha, Kagome and priestess named Kaede had taken off after an ogress named Urasue a day prior. The contemptable witch had stolen the ashes of the priestess' sister, Lady Kikyo. That placed Four in a bind. On one hand, her code as a Shrine Maiden demanded that she go to assist them in retrieving the ashes. However, she still needed the jewel shards from them. For some reason, the brunette suspected that they wouldn't hand them over even if she aided in their current quest. That meant she'd have to take a less than honorable alternative. If she could catch them after they fought the ogress (assuming they won), she could take advantage of their momentary weakness and take the jewel shards by force.

It made somewhat ill to admit it, but if she had to go up against the dog _and_ this Kagome, it truly could have been the end of her once and for all. Still, it was shameless. Yet, Four would not put even her honor ahead of her task. Justice and honor couldn't always go hand in hand perfectly.

That in mind, she headed towards the mountain range with haste.

…

The Hanyou-Miko was in for quite the surprise. As she wondered along the forest, pieces of clay littering the ground caught her eyes. Its rusted color stuck out among the dull green foliage. Even if her nose wasn't overly strong, Four could smell the scent of twisted enchantment as plainly as rotting egg. Now she was sure she was approaching a den of black magic.

Yes. There was a fight nearby. The bridge was collapsed thanks to the ropes being caught. Oddly enough, her gut instinct told her to look in the chasm and she did. Then she saw them. Clay, armor and human bone littered the earth. A huge pile of false bodies was gathered beside the riverbed, some more whole than others. How many human souls used to occupy them was anyone's guess. The brunette scowled in disgust. The witch was undoubtedly vile. Hmm…

So far the Intoner had only found the aftermath of a scrape. Was she too late? The half breed closed her eyes and listened to the wind. ...Nothing. She could not hear nor feel a presence close by. Instead all that could be detected was the stale stench of treachery. Old-fashioned sleuthing it was, then. Seeing as how the bottom of the chasm held a river, Four would follow it upstream. Following the water upstream would lead to its reservoir which meant the ogress' hut had to be close to it. The witch would need to have something to dampen her clay with. Using her clawed gauntlet to as leverage, she grinded down the rocky wall.

For about an hour, she padded slowly towards the current and glanced cautiously ever-so-often in every direction she could. In her head, she wondered about how to handle the Inuyasha and Kagome when they meet again. As much as she may not particularly have liked either of them, she didn't want a needless fight. Especially if her opponents were half-beaten. Depending on how damaged they were, there was still the very slim chance that they would merely hand the shards over. At worst, Four would need to be prepared for the very real chance she would have to kill them. It wasn't a very big deal in the mongrel's case but Kagome was a different. The brunette was reluctantly frightened of her, yet that wasn't to say that she should die either. After all, her sister priestess gave it her all to save a wayward spirit.

The average person, even other clerics, would have callously let the girl be thrown into hell and call it a day. Yet Kagome had risked eternal damnation on herself to give the girl a second chance that may not have been deserved. Not that Four would know. That was exactly what a Miko should be like. The Hanyou couldn't help admiring her despite her own discomfort towards the strange girl. Wait, who was that up ahead?

The Intoner could vaguely see someone laying on the riverbed. They were wrapped in a Miko garb to boot. Four's pace automatically quickened. As soon as she got close, something felt off. The person seemed to be…dead. But an echo of spirit still existed within her. The brunette Hanyou took her bare hand and felt the woman's exposed arm. As she thought, it was cold and tough. The woman was also made of clay then.

However, it could not be discounted that she was noticeably different from the other husks. Even she was lying face down. Her long jet black hair had far more luster. Green eyes squinted suspiciously. Why did the clay Miko's locks look somewhat familiar?

Slowly, Four turned the woman's head to its side and ice seized every one of the Intoner's muscles as her eyes widened. Just what the hell was going on here?

Was it truly her? "K...Kagome?"


End file.
